My Sweet Angel
by kashiri chan
Summary: Após sua complicada fuga do teatro em chamas,Erik procura todos os meios para começar de novo e esquecer o passado.O que acaba dando a ele uma nova pupila,que para a sorte ou o azar de todos conseguiu capturar seu coração, recomeçando a velha ha historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Recado IMPORTANTE: **

**Classificação M(+18): **Pedofilia (Só avisando os pervertidos de plantão que NÃO VAI TER CENAS EXPLICITAS DE SEXO. Porque não sei escrever hentai ok? Contentem-se com o conteúdo da historia que em si já è pesado)

**The Phantom of the Opera.**

_Paris, 1871-_

Havia pessoas correndo e gritando por toda parte, todos desesperados por sair logo do teatro de opera que ardia em chamas após o 'acidente' com o candelabro.

A noite gélida contradizia as chamas do teatro, e em meio à multidão, um jovem casal saía da galeria do teatro. E era observado pelos olhos tristes de um homem a quem já chamaram de monstro, fantasma e demônio.

Erik estava olhando o pavor nos olhos de todos, enquanto saía do bueiro que fazia parte da passagem conectada ao espelho de seu estúdio. Ou o que restara dele.

Mas sua mente e coração estavam em frangalhos; ao ter sua amada perdida talvez para sempre, e anos e anos de trabalho e devoção jogados no lixo como se não passassem de papel velho.

O rosto disforme se contorcia com a tristeza, que ele tentava abrandar com um pensamento inútil: _ao menos ela vai estar bem e feliz. _Ele imaginava enquanto observava sua Christine fugir com o conde de Chagny.

_Imagino que agora não haja nada a fazer._

Ao olhar em volta, passou por sua mente atormentada, um lampejo da realidade afora.

Ele tinha que fugir ou a polícia com certeza o pegaria. Teria de achar um novo lar.

Um novo domínio. Uma nova existência.

**Erik POV:**

Para onde ir agora? Imagino que depois desse tumulto eu não seja tão bem vindo na casa de qualquer pessoa de Paris. Mesmo que seja pra me esconder.

Isso tudo me deixou fraco... Eu devia achar um lugar pra repousar, mas quem irá querer um monstro como inquilino, ou qualquer coisa que seja? Mesmo um rato seria mais bem vindo.

Obviamente um rato não colocou o Opera Populaire em chamas. Nem possui o rosto tão medonho. E muito menos atirou um homem nos escombros para fazer de conta que era o próprio cadáver.

Será que vale a pena continuar com isso? Uma vida miserável movida a um passado de dor? Minha vida sempre foi basicamente isso. Não há amor que dure para um monstro. Christine se foi. E Annie provavelmente está desesperada com esse incêndio. Mas acho que ela foi realmente a única pessoa que nunca me traiu, ou deu as costas, embora se ela o fizesse agora seria quase que obvio depois _disso._

Ah, droga! Os policiais! Melhor andar logo, ou esses incompetentes podem... AH! Porque tinha que cair uma viga no meu braço justo agora?

Gemi de dor com isso, e me pus a correr em direção a casa de minha velha amiga.

Quando, depois de um tempo, cheguei à casa, estava cambaleante, já que aquela viga deve ter causado um belo corte, a minha camisa está colando ao corpo por causa do sangue... Ah, as coisas já estão começando a girar.

Bati a porta com uma batida fraca. Meu braço bom era usado agora pra segurar a capa por sobre meu rosto desfigurado.

-Quem é a essa hora? – Ouvi-la dizer enquanto caminhava até a porta. -Por deus, já não ouve muita confusão por hoj... - Ela se interrompeu ao me ver. -Erik! - Ao dizer isso, Annie me amparou do lado do braço ferido. -Bom Deus! O que houve com você? - Perguntou com o tom preocupado.

-Imagino ter exagerado dessa vez... - Falei enquanto era levado até uma cadeira na cozinha. Ela mal me deixou lá e já foi pegar um pano com água.

-Você apenas _acha?_ Eu quase morri de preocupação quando vocês estavam no palco! - A lembrança daquele doce momento me fez contorcer ainda mais o rosto. A lembrança era ainda pior nesse momento, misturada à dor de ter pedaços de madeira presos às suas costas... -Temi por você e por Christine. Com a possibilidade de um de vocês morrerem a qualquer momento... Foi horrível. - Annie continuou, agora limpando o ferimento, e tirando as lascas de madeira. A cada lasca arrancada eu tentava reprimir um gemido de dor.

-Sua filha não vai chegar? Imagino que ela não vá gostar de ver o fantasma assassino sentado à mesa de sua casa.

-Não importa o que Meg vai pensar. Você é como o filho que eu não tive Erik. Mesmo que tenha errado muito, você ainda tem um bom coração. Por mais que pense que é o rosto que o faz feio, são as atitudes que contam. Se você der carinho a alguém, essa pessoa lhe retribuirá. - Ela terminava de arrancar os últimos fiapos de madeira e limpava o sangue que escorria, tentando estancá-lo com o pano em suas mãos.

Eu talvez pudesse contar com isso de carinho e compaixão... Mas que prova eu tinha que alguém ia ajudar ou ser solidário com um ser humano como eu? Bom, Annie Giry sempre foi a pessoa mais gentil, e uma das poucas q me oferecer liberdade de uma escravidão ou de uma o tormenta.

E eu lhe devia, e muito, por isso.

-Não acho que eu esteja fazendo bem em ficar aqui. Se a polícia aparecer vão poder prendê-la como cúmplice.

-Como se algum daqueles palermas da polícia pudesse me pegar! Um moleque de 20 anos como você os fez de bobos, porque uma velha astuta como eu não poderia? - Ela deu um sorriso, como que pra me animar.

Levantei os lábios levemente para agradecer à tentativa. Nesse momento ela já me ajudava a me levantar e guiava-me em direção ao pequeno sofá bege rendado na sala ao lado da cozinha.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e sua filha, Meg, adentrou a sala no momento em que ela me ajudava a deitar.

Estava tão fraco que mal pude distinguir o rosto loiro de Meg, que me olhou assustada, e exclamou.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? Mãe, ele é um assassino procurado pela polícia!

-Meg! Que atitude é essa? Esse homem por mais que tenha errado, merece uma segunda chance. Eu lhe ajudei antes, há muito, e agora que é necessário eu o ajudo novamente.

-Tudo bem. Apenas seja cautelosa. Se a polícia o pegar seremos presas por cumplicidade.

-Eu sei... Eu irei partir pela manhã senhorita. Não se preocupe. - Disse-lhe com a voz rouca, cambaleando um pouco para sentar-me no sofá.

-Muito bem. Mas isso não quer dizer que me agrada o fato de você estar aqui. Você causou muita dor à Christine, e eu não vou perdoá-lo tão facilmente por isso. - Ela disse virando as costas.

-Meg, se já acabou o que tinha a dizer, faça o favor de subir. É melhor você dormir. E você também Erik. Se não puder dormir, eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer e recuperar a energia. Deve ter perdido muito sangue.

-Certo... – Disse-lhe com a voz ainda mais fraca. Eu já sentia meus olhos se fecharem sozinhos, mas antes eu lhe sussurrei como uma criança. -Obrigado... Annie. - E caí no sono.

Meus pesadelos foram tenebrosos. Neles Christine me falava coisas horríveis. Eu ouvia como um eco na minha mente, suas palavras ásperas dirigidas a mim e as juras de amor feitas àquele conde intrometido. Eu devo ter acordado gritando algumas vezes. Por sorte, isso não chamou a atenção de ninguém.

Após alguns dias, acordei sentindo que já havia recuperado boa parte de minhas forças. Eu pude ouvir algumas batidas na porta, que era separada da sala em que eu estava por uma parede grossa, e pela cozinha. Mas mesmo assim, podia ouvir claramente o que se passava. Era a polícia.

-Madame Giry, fomos informados que um homem com uma camisa branca e uma capa preta foi visto semana passada, vagando por esse bairro. Você por acaso teria mais informações a respeito? Esse homem é um assassino que precisa ser detido.

-Um homem por aqui? Bom, não cheguei a ver nada. Estava voltando do teatro com minha filha. Nós nos demoramos, pois houve um horrível incidente com o candelabro.

-Sim, e nós procurávamos o culpado. Se o vir, peço que nos avise imediatamente!

-Mas é claro delegado. Sem dúvida o farei, se o vir. - Ela disse com tanta inocência que se eu não fosse o homem procurado, poderia jurar que Annie estava dizendo a mais pura verdade.

Logo depois ela se dirigiu à cozinha e me trouxe um prato de mingau quente.

-Aqui está. Melhor comer rápido. O tempo não vai ajudar, com esse frio...

-Muito obrigado mesmo. Eu realmente me sinto melhor, e tenho certeza que se você não tivesse me ajudado, eu teria morrido lá fora. Tanto ontem quanto a 16 anos. - Disse, enquanto pegava o prato e comia devagar.

-Pode contar comigo sempre Erik. Mas o pretende fazer quando sair daqui? Vai permanecer em Paris? - Ela sentou no sofá ao meu lado ao dizer isso.

-Imagino que sim. Não conheço muito do mundo para sair por aí e esperar uma vida muito diferente. Minha música é minha alma, e pretendo continuar com o que faço. Claro, não no mau sentido. Eu quero dizer que vou procurar um novo teatro para ficar.

-Bem, isso parece uma coisa boa. Só quero que me prometa uma coisa. É o único pedido que eu vou lhe fazer.

-Depois de tudo o que você fez por mim, é mais do que justo que você tenha ao seu pedido atendido. - Disse-lhe olhando nos olhos.

-Eu quero que você... Encontre uma nova pessoa pra você. Para finalmente conseguir dar paz a você e a Christine. Existem pessoas por aí que podem enxergar alem das máscaras Erik. - O tom dela era tão solene que quase me fez acreditar que aquilo podia acontecer.

-Eu... Prometo tentar. Mas não será fácil. Isso tudo... Eu realmente não sei porque eu não surtei. Era pra eu ter surtado, mas... Não. É como se fosse uma reação que a minha mente se recusa a ter. Por mais que me doa lembrar, falar ou pensar nisso...

-Isso é o jeito do seu... Inconsciente dizer que não é o fim. - Ela completou com um sorriso. Eu terminei o prato de comida, e olhei pela cortina. Parecia escuro. Por quanto tempo será que eu havia dormido?

-Que horas são?

Annie inclinou-se para o lado, e estreitando os olhos viu as horas no relógio da cozinha.

-São quase seis horas da tarde. - Respondeu ela calmamente.

-Tão tarde assim? Eu já devia ter partido há horas! - Exclamei, pondo-me de pé num salto. Não posso ficar nem mais um minuto.

-Hey, espere! Você precisa de roupas, ou pretende sair com uma camisa branca suja de sangue no meio da rua quando ainda está claro?

-Certo... Mas onde você sugere que eu arranje roupas novas?

-Eu... Acho que ainda devem ter algumas camisas limpas do Louis. Vou pegar algumas pra você. Com certeza tem algumas que vão lhe servir. - Annie correu escada acima.

Depois me deu roupas limpas e uma bolsa com alguns biscoitos e água (e dinheiro obviamente, algumas economias minhas que eu consegui com o meu salário no opera Populaire).

-Deus te abençoe. - Ela disse apertando minha mão. Eu logo lhe dei um abraço bem forte. Como se fosse minha mãe. Ah, quem me dera...

-Boa sorte Annie. Com tudo. Talvez um dia nós voltemos a nos ver... – dei-lhe um esboço de sorriso. E então, com uma máscara (que ela tinha guardada) e um chapéu escuro de abas largas, eu saí de sua casa, pelos fundos. Indo em direção ao primeiro teatro que pudesse encontrar.

Começar do zero. Aprender tudo desde o começo.

Eu andava calmamente nas ruas, como se não percebesse o olhar estranho que as pessoas lançavam sobre mim. Mas percebia. E minha vontade era de apenas enforcar, cada uma das pessoas que me lançavam aquele olhar queimante como fogo.

Após alguns minutos andando, eu resolvi perguntar a uma senhora que limpava a entrada de um bar, a informação que desejava. Porém eu tinha que ser sutil. Não podia dar a localização exata para ninguém do lugar aonde iria.

-Com licença. Poderia me informar quais são os teatros da cidade? Eu sou estrangeiro, cheguei há pouco. Poderia me dizer quais os teatros mais frequentados por aqui?

-Bom meu jovem, tem um chamado Marechal Deodato, a algumas quadras daqui. Um teatro de um grupo de italianos. O Teatro Ampliei, que fica no centro, do lado de um cabaré, e outro que pegou fogo ontem, chamado Opera Populaire.

-Certo. Muito obrigado minha senhora. - Disse, cumprimentando-a com a cabeça.

Muito bem. Agora eu preciso escolher qual deles eu devo me instalar. Talvez a escolha mais inteligente seja o teatro que é mais longe daqui. Afinal, se perguntarem a essa mulher se alguém passou e perguntou-lhe sobre isso, irão pensar que fui ao teatro que era mais próximo. Sem falar que nenhum policial pensa em procurar embaixo do teatro. Esse é o motivo da incompetência deles.

* * *_A algumas quadras do teatro Ampliei* * *_

O teatro deve ser por aqui... Até que não demorou tanto para chegar. Imaginei que seria um pouco mais longe. A mulher disse que era próximo a um cabaré.

Olhei em volta e pude avistar um estabelecimento iluminado de cores forte, e que tinha vários... Hãm... Sons, vindo de dentro. De todos os tipos. De musicas até gritos e gemidos.

É, o teatro não deve estar distante.

Mas, quando ia me aproximando, pude ouvir melhor a parte dos gritos. E não pareciam ter nada a ver com gritos de prazer de prostitutas.

Era mais como uma garotinha, que pedisse socorro.

-Para! Para seu nojento! Socorro! Arhg! Me largaa! - Uma garotinha gritava desesperada, enquanto um homem com três vezes o seu tamanho a atacava.

Por um momento aquilo me relembrou meu passado. Adultos me batendo e se aproveitando de mim.

Logo depois me lembrei do que Annie me disse, sobre retribuírem a compaixão e o carinho.

Embora isso pareça insanidade, ao ouvir a menininha gritar de novo, dessa vez de dor, eu não estava mais nem me lixando pra se isso ia ser bom ou ruim. Se ia ter retribuição ou não.

Peguei a corda que estava ao lado de um barril na rua, corri a distancia que me separava deles, e enlacei o pescoço daquele maldito com precisão.

-É melhor largar a garota. - Disse com a voz fria e dura. Apertei bem a corda contra o pescoço suado e grosso. Pude ver que a menina que antes era quase enforcada pelas mãos grandes do homem, caiu no chão e correu pra perto de mim, agarrando-se às minhas pernas.

-Q-Quem é você? - O maldito balbuciou, enquanto tentava inutilmente desamarrar a corda do próprio pescoço. Eu a apertei mais. Ele soltou um guincho.

A garotinha ainda agarrava minhas pernas. Os seus soluços eram baixinhos e audíveis, mas não parecia ter a ver com o fato de eu estar matando o seu estuprador lenta e dolorosamente.

-Eu? A ultima pessoa que você vai ver na vida, seu bastardo. - Concluí, dando um fim aos sons engasgados dele. O cadáver caiu no chão como um boneco. Eu me abaixei na altura da garotinha que ainda me apertava com força.

Obviamente eu nunca tinha lidado com crianças, então acho que minha voz não saiu gentil, ou qualquer coisa do tipo quando perguntei a ela.

-Você está bem?

-Ah... Sim. Só que aquele homem me arranhou. E ta ardendo. - Ela soluçou novamente.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, peguei-a no colo, e ela soltou um pequeno grunhido.

-O que foi?

-Ele me arranhou nas costas. - Ela disse saltando do meu colo, virou de costas e levantou a blusa pra que eu pudesse ver os machucados.

Meu Deus.

Havia arranhões, vergões e hematomas por toda parte! Alguns até sangravam ainda. Não era a toa que ela estava com dor.

Uma onda de carinho e solidariedade passou por mim quando vi o quanto ela se parecia comigo. Uma criança sozinha e com dor, que foi maltradada por adultos porcos e repulsivos.

-Onde está a sua mãe? - Perguntei, tentando visualizar seu rosto coberto por vários fios de cabelo emaranhados e escuros. Isso misturado ao escuro da noite não ajudavam na minha visão.

-A mamãe ta lá dentro. - Ela apontou para o cabaré. Onde uma mulher seminua dançava no palco com um monte de porcos (homens como o que havia machucado minha 'mais nova amiguinha') a aplaudindo e dizendo sacanagens. -Ela disse que eu tenho que vir, ou eu não janto em casa. E hoje eu estava com muita, mas muita fome mesmo. Aí vim aqui. Quando eu vi o palco no meio da sala, eu subi lá pra ver como era e... Aquele homem... - Ela começara a chorar de novo.

Com cuidado, para não machucá-la, eu encostei sua cabecinha em meu peito (que já tinha se cicatrizado quase completamente) e acariciei os cabelinhos escuros.

-Não precisa falar disso se não quiser. Eu posso cuidar de você, se você está brava com a sua mãe... - Disse numa vã esperança de conseguir companhia. Ha, até parece que uma garotinha vai querer andar ao lado de um monstro.

-Se a minha mãe deixar, eu posso ir com você... - Ela ia enxugando o restante das lagrimas com as mangas da blusa branca e me puxando pela mão, para entrar naquele ambiente sujo, com cheiro de bebida e vômito.

Quando senti sua mão na minha, também confesso ter sentido uma felicidade única, que havia experimentado apenas quando Christine desmaiou em meus braços, e senti que tinha uma esperança de amor. Logo ao meu alcance.

-Mamãe! - A menina chamou a mulher que estava se enroscando com um homem que era tão fedido quanto o cadáver daquele verme lá fora do cabaré. - Eu encontrei esse moço, e ele disse que eu podia morar com ele. A senhora deixa? - Perguntou, de maneira como se pedisse pra dormir na casa de uma amiguinha.

Eu olhava um pouco indignado para a mãe bêbada que mal ouvia o que a filha dizia. Provavelmente ela estava prestando mais atenção nas sacanagens que o seu cliente estava fazendo questão de quase gritar.

-O que? Ah garota, é você. Esse homem quer você? Olha aqui... Ah!... Você tem que pagar pela sua vez. O cara lá de fora já terminou com você Jude? - A mulher estava tonta, mas eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Você _vendeu_ a sua filha, num lugar como _esse_? - Eu quase sentia o gosto da adrenalina na minha língua. Eu queria _de verdade _que essa cadela pagasse pelo que tinha exposto à própria filha.

-Tudo bem. - Ela disse, segurando minha mão com mais força. Senti o calor emanar mais forte ainda de sua mãozinha delicada. -Posso mãe? Ele quer ficar comigo de verdade. Você não vai precisar mais me ver. - A menina concluiu sem nenhum pesar.

-Sério? - A mulher parecia incrédula. -Pode ficar com ela... - Sua voz estava completamente... Como a voz de uma bêbada. -É até mais fácil porque eu pago só as MINHAS contas! Hahhahahahhahahahaa! - Ela e o homem que a estava agarrando começaram a rir como maníacos.

-Vamos embora daqui. Eu vou perder a paciência com esse lugar. - Disse-lhe antes de afastá-la pra fora daquele lugar imundo. -Agora, qual o seu nome? - Bom, pode não ter sido o jeito mais gentil de perguntar, mas eu precisava dessa informação.

-Juliet Bolsoire. Mas todo mundo me chama de Julie. E o seu? - Ela já estava com um tom de voz animado. Como se estivesse conhecendo tudo sobre a vida do melhor amigo.

Isso realmente me fez sorrir.

-Erik. Mas tenho vários nomes diferentes.

-Serio? Uau. Eu queria ter apelidos diferentes... Hm... As pessoas te chamarem de putinha é um apelido? - Perguntou com tanta inocência que eu praticamente engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

-Hã... Não exatamente. - Eu estava um pouco constrangido perto dela. Eu _definitivamente_ não sei lidar com crianças. -Olhe, Julie, tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber antes de decidir se quer mesmo ficar comigo.

-O que?

-Que eu morava num teatro até muito recentemente. Mas... Por motivos bem complicados, ele acabou pegando fogo. E agora eu estou procurando um novo lar. Que seria o teatro que é a algumas quadras daqui.

-Não acredito! Um teatro? Que lindo! Eu adoro as dançarinas e as cantoras. Principalmente as que têm a voz bem fininha... Eu quero cantar num teatro cheio um dia. Igual a minha prima. Minha mãe diz que ela é a cantora principal de várias peças, porque a voz dela é a mais linda de Paris. Eu quero ter uma chance de ser igual a ela... - Mesmo no escuro, pude ver que seus olhinhos, pretos como a noite, brilhavam com a idéia. Realmente, essa garota é impressionante, e irradia tanta alegria que é quase involuntário ficar encantado com o que ela diz. Eu... Quero fazê-la brilhar. Com a mesma ânsia que tinha em fazer minha Christine a estrela no antigo teatro. Eu agora estava recomeçando. Com uma nova chance que parece ter tudo pra dar certo!

A não ser pelo fato de ela ainda não ter visto o meu rosto.

Bem, tecnicamente, eu também não vi direito o rosto dela. Só pude perceber que seus olhos eram escuros, do mesmo jeito que os cabelos. Bom, nunca se sabe a reação de uma criança ao mostrar um rosto como o meu.

Ou melhor, a reação é totalmente previsível. Ela vai sair chorando e correndo pra o mais longe que puder de mim.

Quanto mais eu puder adiar isso melhor. Julie é uma boa companhia. Ela me faz sentir em paz, com relação aos meus fantasmas turbulentos.

-Por aqui. - Eu a guiei até a fachada do teatro, que era iluminada por vários holofotes brilhantes. Hoje era uma noite de estréia. Parecia uma ópera com a história de um conto de fadas, pela capa infantil, com o nome da peça.

'_Anastásia_'

-Uau... - Os olhos dela começavam a brilhar ao olhar para o cartaz. Uma senhora bem gorda e velhusca nos empurrou da escadaria.

-Aprendam a ficar em seus devidos lugares! - Ela gritou enquanto girava, e seu chapéu emplumado esvoaçava para o rosto de varias pessoas. E por fim sussurrou em tom audível. -Mendigos nojentos.

Eu realmente não me arrependo de não ter saído do teatro por tantos anos. Esse mundo é realmente podre. Principalmente as pessoas.

-Não liga pra ela não. Mulheres velhas têm inveja das pessoas jovens. Sejam homens ou mulheres.

-Onde você ouviu isso? - Perguntei curioso.

-Minha tia-avó me falou isso. Ela é uma mulher muito gentil. - Julie sorriu, mostrando os dentinhos brancos.

-Ela deve ser mesmo... E imagino que você vá gostar de viver no teatro. Com isso vai poder assistir a todas as peças que quiser! - Disse tentando animá-la. Eu sorri ao ver seu sorriso se expandir.

-Sério? Isso seria... Nossa! Incrível! - Eu observava a felicidade radiante da menina ao meu lado, enquanto andávamos para a lateral do teatro. Eu procurava uma espécie de alçapão que ficasse rente ao chão. Seria o jeito de entrar sem chamar muita atenção. -Hm... Erik?

Julie me chamou com um pouco de incerteza na voz.

-O que foi? - Disse, olhando-lhe.

-Você é um herói? - Ela me encarou ao fazer a pergunta. E me olhou de modo tão fixo e penetrante que pensei que ela podia ler a minha mente. Por outro lado uma ponta de orgulho me atingiu. Herói? Eu passava _bem _longe disso. Embora pensar o contrário me agradasse profundamente.

-Eu não diria um herói... Você teria outro jeito pra me descrever? Olhe bem pra mim. -Disse. Mas na verdade queria o contrário.

Quanto menos visse de mim, provavelmente mais tempo eu poderia estar perto da sua presença apaziguadora.

-Hum... - Ela fez o que lhe pedi e olhou atentamente o meu rosto mascarado com a meia mascara branca. -Você parece um anjo. Ainda mais com essa capa. Parecem asas escuras. É mesmo muito lindo! - Comentou da forma mais inocente que seria possível imaginar de uma criança.

Por Deus! De onde havia saído essa menina? Com certeza era alguma forma de redenção que o destino havia me reservado. E... _Aquela palavra. Lindo_. Nunca alguém havia usado-a para descrever a mim...

_Claro. _Uma parte obscura e terrivelmente realista de minha mente me falou. _Ela ainda não viu o seu rosto. _Porém, isso não me impedia de saborear cada vez mais o sentimento de alegria que se expandia a cada palavra de carinho vinda daquela criaturinha fantástica.

-Um anjo? Bom esse é um dos jeitos que costumavam me chamar. - Disse, enquanto abria a pequena abertura, parecida com uma janela. Pus Julie para dentro com cuidado. Peguei-a no colo logo que desci e a coloquei ao meu lado no chão.

Agora eu via seu rosto mais claramente. Os cabelos desgrenhados caíam em vários cachos cor de cobre e brilhavam sob a luz fraca das velas que iluminavam parte da galeria encolhida. Seus olhos eram pretos. Grandes e brilhantes como pérolas negras.

O rosto de porcelana me fitava com curiosidade. Numa pergunta silenciosa que dizia claramente '_porque está me olhando desse jeito?_'

A resposta era simples.

Porque eu só havia visto uma criança com uma beleza tão singular e encantadora.

Um anjo da música que havia me abandonado na escuridão.

Seria isso um sinal? De que eu devia me afastar dela enquanto havia tempo, já que isso me causaria a mesma dor exorbitante que eu senti nos últimos dias?

-Você está bem? Nós temos que continuar. Tem um corredor que vai descendo por esse caminho. - Ela apontou para a porta de madeira que se localizava ao lado de um antigo afresco religioso.

-Sim, claro. Eu imaginava, se seus machucados ainda doíam. Eu não quis machucá-la quando te peguei no colo...

-Ah! Não se preocupe com isso. - Ela riu, como um tilintar de sinos. - Eu estou tão feliz! Isso é a maior aventura da minha vida! - A saia escura rodou com os pulinhos de animação. Não pude deixar de sorrir novamente.

-Quer que eu a leve no colo novamente? Você deve estar cansada. - Disse com o pretexto de solidariedade. Mas eu na verdade queria sentir o calor que Julie me transmitia a cada sorriso e cada vez que tocava minha pele áspera.

-Eu... Sou pesada. É melhor não. E eu sou forte! Posso aguentar mais alguns... Hey! - Eu não a deixei terminar. Peguei-a e a aninhei em meus braços, como se fosse minha irmã bebê.

Nossa. Julie é tão pequena que realmente nem faz diferença o fato de aparentar quase 9 anos.

Pude sentir que ela estava com sono também.

-Pode dormir. Eu prometo cuidar bem de você. - E andava pelos corredores estreitos, enquanto suas mãos afagavam meu peito. Como se ele fosse um travesseiro.

-Promete? - Sua voz era sonolenta.

-Prometo.

-Então eu prometo nunca sair do seu lado, Erik. - Essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de adormecer.

Eu acarinhei os cachinhos castanhos, enquanto seguia os corredores mais largos para onde eu pensava ser a galeria central do teatro. Afinal todos os teatros têm uma.

E eu tenho que começar a reconstruir meus domínios o mais rápido possível. Pois o anjo da música. O anjo da noite encontrou sua nova melodia.

Juliet.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Transmissão ON:<strong>

Kashiri: AI MEU DEEUS EU VOLTEEI! Gente, nem eu acredito nisso n.n QUANTA SAUDADE EU SENTI DE TODAS VOCÊS MENINAS! Hehe, mas a Kah chan voltou com um presente de natal um pouquinho diferente esse ano né? kkkkkkkkkk

Sasuke: Impressionante mesmo. Você deu mais de dois meses de folga pra mim e pra Sakura! Isso è quase mais do que a gente vai conseguir pro resto da vida!

Sakura: Com certeza. Mas foi otimo voltar pra cá né Sasuke kun? - Sakura dá uma piscadinha,

Sasuke: Hn, fale só por você.

Kashiri: Pois è, com a minha nova paixão platônicatodo mundo saiu ganhando xD. Mas só esclarecendo algumas coisitas rapidinhas sobre a fic:

-Primeiro: Eu realmente estou MUITO feliz por fazer esse trabalho, até porque essa ideia me veio a cabeça pela primeira vez quando eu tinha 8 anos. De verdade, foi um sonho realizado colocar ela no papel. Até porque eu estou numa fase de completa paixão pelo fantasma da ópera *-*.

-Segundo: Essa também è a primeira vez que eu posto uma fic de um tema diferente do normal, que seria sasusaku/romance. Ou seja, è uma experiência tanto pra mim que to escrevendo quanto pra vcs que lêem as minhas fics (que aliás eu adoro muito todas vocês meninas! Esse foi o presente de natal, então tomara que tenham gostado =p kkkkkkk)

-Terceiro: Como eu mencionei, essa fic vai acabar sendo o presente de vocês meninas, porque acreditem, ela me consimiu literalmente de corpo e alma.

Sakura: Porque você acham que a gente conseguiu férias por tanto tempo?

Kashiri: Pois è, foi muito recentemente que eu peguei pra terminar o cap 15 de Nunca irá acabar, e consegui inspiração pra continuar o presente de niver das minhas queridas amigas Dai chan e Cris chan. ( Amores, por favor, peço humildemente que aceitem essa fic por enquanto). Mas a parte boa ( pra quem gostou da historia, obvio) è que ela já esta com **19 capítulos **prontos! Isso aí, pra serem postados os capitulos só depende das reviews \o/

Sasuke: E ela mal chegou e já começa com a cara de pau -.- Ninguém merece.

Kashiri: Sasukesinho querido, eu JÁ VOLTEI a escrever a Nunca irá acabar, e você sabe que eu planejo colocar _ele _em um dos capítulos mais pra frente...- A autora faz uma cara demoníaca, e Sasuke estremece.

Sasuke: Você não ousaria...

Kashiri: Experimenta, pra ver se eu to brincando.

Sakura: Sasuke kun, è melhor ficar na sua. Ela não blefa quando faz essa cara.- A Haruno se afasta um pouco da autora.

Kashiri: E não blefo mesmo. Então fica quietinho Uchiha.

Sasuke: Hn.

Kashiri: Bom galera, eu ja vou indo. E desejo um NATAL MARAVILHOSO PARA TODOS! Cheio de presentes coloridos e enormes! E um próspero ano novo! Se eu der as caras antes de 2012, podem esperar uma sasusaku ok? Tem vários projetos que eu quero muito terminar o quanto antes melhor ( e já que a minha fic do Phantom ta adiantadinha, nada melhor que tirar a barriga da miséria, ou melhor, as fic do word, e dar um natal cheio de fics pra vcs!)

Sakura: Feliz natal! Espero ver vocês antes, mas caso não aconteça FELIZ ANO NOVO TAMBÉM! \O/

Sasuke: Hn.

Kashiri: Sasuke kun, se você fizer 'Hn' de novo, eu enfio aquela roupa de papai noel em voc6e durante a noite.

Sasuke: Haha, muito engraçado. Até parece que... HEY!- O Uchiha dá um salto ao perceber que Sakura colocou um gorro vermelho em sua cabeça. - Sakura! O que você fez? Essa porra não quer sair!

Kashiri: Ah,eu acidentalmente deixei cair super bonder no gorrinho... hehehe

Sasuke: SUA MALDITA DESGRAÇADA! VOLTA AQUI QUE VOC6E VAI TIRAR ISSO DA MINHA CABEÇA AGORA!

Kashiri: Oks pessoal, até mais, e desejem-me boa sorte pra fugir desse escandaloso com cabelo de galinha. BYE!- Ela diz correndo pelo etúdio com um certo Uchiha moreno a perseguindo, e com a sakura rolando no chão de rir.

Sakura: Oks pessoal, mandem reviews pra esses dois loucos aqui. FELIZ NATAL E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO! O/

**Transmissão OFF**

**Notas da autora: **Gente, eu sei que pode parecer estranho vindo de mim uma fic rated M, q è d pedofilia, mas por favor, eu prometo que a historia è boa, e não tem NADA de sacanagem. Isso eu prometo. Na verdade, eu mesma acho que se for uma relação que há amor, não importa a idade, mas enfin, eles não vão fazer NADA enquanto a Julie não for maior de idade ( tipo 17 anos). Sim, eu vou avançar a idade na fic. Ainda tem muuuita agua pra rolar viu? Oks, e só pra registrar, essa fic foi baseada no filme The Phantom of th Opera feito em 2004, e também no livro de Gaston Leroux que foi o criador original do fantasma *-* quem quiser ler o livro ta mais do que recomendado. E A HISTORIA È UMA CONTINUAÇÃO OK? Com os meus proprios personagens que eu criei e com alguns do filme do Fantasma da opera de 2004 ( è esse o filme, porque tem mais de uma versão).

Oks galera, beijos pra todos, e PORFAVOR não me chinguem nas reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Eu havia trabalhado a noite inteira na imensa galeria subterrânea a nossa frente. Haviam caixas entulhadas, instrumentos quebrados, e várias penas, tinteiros, e papéis velhos.

Arrumei minha pequenina no canto mais confortável que pude achar, em meio a tanta bagunça. È claro, meu outro esconderijo não havia se construído em poucos dias, mas no Opera Populaire eu começara do nada. Sem experiência alguma. Talvez dessa vez fosse mais fácil pelo motivo de haver mais da metade das coisas que eu precisaria no exato lugar onde eu estava.

Claro que a policia me daria como morto. Eu me dei ao trabalho de colocar o corpo de um jovem infeliz que viera me caçar, e fora 'acidentalmente' atingido por uma estaca bem no peito. Foi fácil colocar uma mascara nele, e depois fugir. O fato de terem me procurado na casa de Annie foi pela pequena probabilidade de eu ter fugido. Relativamente pequena.

Pus-me a trabalhar na bagunça, retirando todos os materiais empoeirados, de dentro das várias caixas entulhadas.

Mais tarde vou ter que tomar algumas precauções. Esse lugar ainda deve ser usado, a julgar pelo conteúdo de algumas caixas, e pelo fato de o órgão que havia lá ainda não ter se deteriorado por inteiro.

Como no outro teatro, havia também um lago, mas esse parecia maior. Com mais túneis e certeza um deles levaria às ruas,ou a um rio maior.

Testei o som do instrumento, após retirar alguns materiais de metal das caixas que pareciam mais antigas.

O som ainda era bom. Talvez precisasse de manutenção por estar a tanto tempo exposto à poeira, e a umidade, mas o som parece realmente pouco alterado.

Agora, vejamos o que mais tem por aqui... Velas; adornos antigos; papéis molhados; contas; vários insetos; um pano vermelho furado; mais velas; uma boneca de cenário quebrada; figurinos empoeirados; tinteiros vazios; penas quebradas; e algumas lascas do que algum dia já tinha sido um cenário.

Após tirar cada coisa poeirenta de sua caixa, eu ouvi um barulho.

Não um barulho. Música.

Mais especificamente, Für Elise de Beethoven, tocada com calma, de maneira suave no órgão antigo. Apesar de o som ser áspero e rude a melodia era indiscutivelmente delicada. Como se tocada em um piano perfeitamente afinado.

Será que Julie já acordou?

-Julie?-Eu chamei, indo em direção ao instrumento. A música parou, e pude avistá-la virando-se em minha direção.

-Oi!Você gostou? - Perguntou, referindo-se a música. Com a agilidade de um gato, ela saltou do banco de madeira velha, e correu em minha direção.

-Você toca muito bem. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma criança tão jovem tocando uma musica como essa com tanta facilidade!

-Sim.. Quando fazia aulas, meu professor me passava apenas fundamentos, e técnicas chatas... Essa è a única musica que eu sei tocar de verdade. O resto era apenas exercícios maçantes. -Disse, irritada com a lembrança.

-Realmente, os exercícios são mesmo entediantes. Eu posso ser seu novo professor. Prometo não lhe chatear demais com exercícios desnecessários. -E sorri.

-De verdade?Você è incrível!Você também sabe tocar outros instrumentos?Já participou de alguma apresentação de teatro?Ou de uma ópera?Você tem cara de artista.

-Hum... Sim para todas as perguntas. E obrigado, se isso foi um elogio.

-Com certeza foi. A música è uma coisa mágica. Quando eu ficava sozinha em casa e sem a minha mãe, eu me fechava no sótão e lia o livro de canções do meu pai... Foi a única coisa que me restou pra lembrar ele. Depois que ele... -Ela entristeceu-se ao lembrar-se disso. Parecia que ela tivera uma infância realmente dura.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, uma lagrima pequena e cristalina descia por seus olhos escuros.

-Não chore. -Eu falei enquanto limpava a lagrima. -Seu pai está vagando por lindos lugares agora. Tenho certeza. E eu sou seu anjo protetor, você não disse?Então não chore. -Eu lhe afaguei os cachinhos, e antes que pudesse perceber, eu era abraçado com força. Como se ela não tivesse a menor intenção de me deixar ir a lugar algum.

Eu também não posso dizer que não estava radiante com a situação e se dependesse de mim, o abraço do meu novo anjinho seria algo constante nessa nova vida.

-Anjo? Mas você è uma pessoa como eu. Mesmo tendo cara de anjo... -Falou, de repente, ao se afastar.

-Na verdade não. Já fui o anjo da musica e da noite, para uma menina perdida e sem pais. Assim como você. Eu a amava de todo o coração e ela me amava também, até que um rapaz se pôs entre nós, e ela me abandonou. Pois seu pretendente era rico e seu rosto era perfeito. E meu rosto è o de um monstro. -Finalizei baixando os olhos. Não queria ver a expressão de confusão, terror, ou pena nos olhos dela. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que isso agora.

-Você faz músicas?-Julie perguntou de repente. Sua expressão permanecia a mesma de antes. Eu não entendi o sentido de sua pergunta.

-Sim. Já fiz até uma ópera. Uma obra maravilhosa, mas infelizmente incompreendida.

-Pode tocar pra eu ouvir?- Os olhos delas cintilaram novamente. E ela me guiou até o piano.

Confuso com aquilo, mas aliviado o suficiente para atender ao seu pedido repentino, sentei-me no banco de madeira semi-rachado, comecei a tocar a primeira música de '_'Don Juan Triunfante_'.

O sentimento me pegou desprevenido, e senti de uma só vez, a sensação que há dias não sentia. A sensação que te dá a música. O poder que você sente, quando põe sua alma nas notas cantadas e è consumido de uma vez por isso.

Ela posicionou-se atrás de mim, e observava absorta, meus dedos rolarem quase que instintivamente sobre as teclas pretas e brancas.

Quando a musica acabou, eu passei à próxima e à próxima depois dela.

Antes da musica final eu parei. Meu espírito estava cansado.

-Foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já ouvi! Você... È brilhante!A pessoa mais incrível do mundo!-Seus olhos negros brilhavam com tanta intensidade que eram como se fossem faróis. Ela jamais se cansava de dizer coisas assim. Que eu era brilhante ou incrível. E eu culpadamente não cansava de ouvi-las. Ela dizia isso enquanto não via por traz do monstro.

-Obrigado. È uma honra que tenha gostado.

-E isso prova... Que você estava enganado.

Eu estava?A respeito do que?

-Como assim?

-Você disse que è um monstro. Monstros não fazem coisas lindas como essa. O seu coração è bom, pra pensar em uma historia... E tantas músicas assim!

-Você não sabe o que diz minha criança. Eu nasci um anjo caído e desprezado. O mundo me repudia por meu rosto monstruoso, e... Se você o vir, também vai fugir de mim.

-Está errado de novo. Eu disse que nunca ia te deixar. -Ela me encarou com um semblante tão sério e reverente que parecia até uma mulher adulta. -E sobre as pessoas... Nosso mundo è feito do que nós pensamos. Não do que os outros pensam de nós. Se tivermos pessoas importantes, vivemos para elas, não para os que dizem coisas de nós.

Ela dizia coisas de tal maneira que parecia que já estivera em meu lugar antes. Em uma situação similar, em um contexto diferente.

Julie estendeu a mão em direção à minha máscara. Por ser muito mais baixa do que eu, não foi difícil me desviar da mãozinha curiosa.

Quando pensei estar seguro, ela aproximou-se rapidamente, e com uma astúcia e velocidades não esperadas, conseguiu destampar meu rosto de minha máscara branca.

-Porque você fez isso?!-Gritei tampando meu rosto desfigurado com as mãos. Julie não se mexeu por alguns segundos por causa do susto. Logo após se recuperar a vi andando em minha direção novamente. -AFASTE-SE!- Minha voz era dura, e insana. O medo e nervosismo transbordavam dos meus olhos.

_NÃO!NÃO VEJA!NÃO A DEIXE VER SEU ROSTO, IMBECIL!_Meu eu interno berrava loucamente.

Não. Já havia perdido Christine, agora não vou perder Julie por causa desse rosto.

-Eu não estou com medo. Pode me deixar ver. -Ela falou com calma. A voz parecia mais aguda e infantil.

Relutei muito antes de mover qualquer músculo para qualquer lugar. Mas momentos depois, minha batalha interna estava me despedaçando.

Eu já havia passado por isso, e os curtos intervalos que essas duas batalhas tiveram, apenas deixaram meus nervos mais detonados.

Eu sentei no chão frio, em uma espécie de estado de choque. Pensado numa ação para fazer, mas sem obter uma resposta do meu corpo.

Nisso, uma mão feminina e pequena, afastou minha mão do rosto.

Meu cérebro sabia o que viria: Choque. Horror. Choro. E minha esperança de redenção se esvaindo para longe como poeira.

Eu esperei alguns segundos por essas reações que não vieram. Olhei para seu rosto e seu semblante continuava sereno. Ela me olhava com admiração e carinho.

-Viu?Não tem nada de errado. Seu rosto só está machucado. -Ela fala como se fosse simples. -Eu disse que ia ficar com você!E... Também, com um beijinho sara. -Ela disse dando um beijo cálido na minha bochecha direita, depois passando a mão por minha pele morta.

Quando a fitei, eu podia sentir a expressão que emanava de meus olhos. Adoração.

Eu olhava para minha pequenina como se fosse uma santa. Uma santa de milagres grandiosos; como restaurar vidas, ou curar rostos monstruosos.

Era como se a máscara tivesse pesado varias toneladas por todos esses anos, e só depois de retirá-la eu podia sentir o alívio. A liberdade.

Eu me sentia tão bem que lágrimas de emoção passaram a deslizar por sobre meu rosto.

Porém, com isso meu pequeno anjo se afastou. Eu gelei, com a possibilidade de ela ter caído na realidade, e de ver em seus olhos negros, o sentimento de repulsa e medo.

-Me desculpe!Eu... Não queria fazer você chorar. -Ela se afastou encolhida, fitando o chão cinzento e sujo.

Ah!Que ironia. Ela se afastou porque pensou que tinha me magoado, não porque eu a tinha assustado.

-Você não fez nada errado minha criança. Muito pelo contrário. -Eu me aproximei, tomando-a nos braços. -Tirar essa máscara, e ter alguém que não foge do meu rosto abominável, era o tipo de paz que meu espírito precisava. As lágrimas eram de emoção, não de tristeza. -Falei-lhe afagando os cachos cor de cobre. Ela riu docemente e me deu outro beijo cálido na pele deformada.

Deus!Como fui capaz de sobreviver tanto tempo sem o calor humano?Somente com o mistério da noite e a frieza da escuridão...

Eu sempre ansiei por esse carinho. Por esse toque de afeto. Mas jamais pensei que ele se tornaria tão absolutamente vital. Como se meu coração frio agora batesse no mesmo ritmo tamborilado do coração quente e ritmado do de Julie. Era diferente do beijo que recebi na terrível noite de minha peça, que possuía sabor de adeus e de lagrimas amargas.

Esse era doce, e me dizia carinhosamente: _eu estou aqui para você_

-_Sweet angels, play in the Sky. Nine are jumping; five are juggling; two of them are singing along. And… My favorite one, is listening to this song… - _Eu ouvi a melodia sendo cantarolada baixinho. Sua voz penetrou em meus ouvidos, tão suave quanto a primeira vez em que havia tido o prazer de ouvir uma voz de soprano tão suave. Havia vindo Christine, mas ela já era mais velha do que Julie. Devia ter pouco mais de 12 anos quando comecei a lhe ensinar, enquanto Julie mal tinha 9 anos.

Como uma fera sendo acordada de mansinho, eu senti o mesmo sentimento de antes. Uma nova aluna com uma voz extraordinária. E uma que não ia escapar por meus dedos. Não como a primeira.

-Você tem uma voz maravilhosa!-Exclamei puxando seu rosto delicado para cima. -A voz perfeita. Gostaria que eu lhe ajudasse a aprimorá-la?

-Eu realmente canto bem?-Ela parecia insegura. -Acho que foi a música. Meu pai me cantava isso antes de eu ir dormir. E a senhora Cheere, minha antiga babá, também. Era a música que eu ouvia antes de dormir. E a primeira que eu ouvia quando acordava.

-Ela è muito bonita. Mas eu asseguro que sua voz è maravilhosa como nenhuma outra! Posso lhe mostrar muito mais mùsicas. Posso ensiná-la a ouvir o que ninguém mais ouve. -E com minhas palavras, eu via qualquer relutância existente nela dissipar-se, e seu tom foi decisivo.

-Eu quero. Mas... Porque você è tão bom pra mim Erik?-Ela virou-se novamente no meu colo.

Porque você me salvou da solidão eterna. Eu quase disse isso em voz alta. Mas por hora è melhor deixar isso para explicar a ela quando for mais velha.

-Porque você è a minha nova vida. Eu tenho esse dever como anjo da música. -Lhe falei como se fosse a verdade mais pura do universo. E era. Mas com alguns pequenos exageros. Mas que diferença isso faz?

-Você è um anjo diferente. Porque além de se parecer com um homem humano, eu aprendi que anjos são brancos e claros como nuvens. E você è escuro. È por causa do seu machucado?-Ela perguntou tocando a extensão de meu rosto desfigurado. O calor repentino fez minhas bochechas formigarem.

-Eu sou o anjo da música. E a música traz consigo escuridão e emoções intensas. È por isso que eu sou escuro. -Quando ela ia retirar a mão de meu rosto, uma ação quase reflexiva, fez com que eu segurasse sua mão. Mantendo constante a transferência de calor de sua palma aquecida, para meu rosto gelado. -Vamos Julie. Para sua primeira lição.

-Sim professor.

-Não. Posso ser seu professor, mas quero que me chame de mestre.

-Sim, mestre. -Repetiu obedientemente. Isso è o começo, de uma nova música.

Parece que eu estava enganado de novo. Christine Daae não era a única que podia fazer minha música levantar vôo.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Heeeeeeeeeeey, aqui está mais um cap da fic! Na verdade, eu mesma estou surpresa por ter postado esse cap, já que eu quase deletei a fic do meu perfil já que tava empoeirando mais no site do que já estava no meu computador -.- Por isso, um agradecimento especial à Viola Psique Black, que com uma unica review conseguiu me dar força pra tirar o esse cap da poeira xp! (Vlw Viola! Esse cap é pra vc!)

Espero que gostem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Erik POV**

Passaram-se aproximadamente 2 horas até que Julie demonstrasse sinais de cansaço. Nesse meio tempo, eu a corrigia com exercícios vocais mais simples, que ela fazia com perfeição.

Sua voz era como um diamante bruto!E eu o estava lapidando para ser a minha mais preciosa jóia. Meu tesouro a ser contemplado de longe pelos olhos cruéis e gananciosos dos homens que haviam acima de nossas cabeças.

Era engraçado como as coisas mudavam. Antes eu não fazia idéia de que a menina que era abusada por um estranho suado e gordo, era meu pequeno anjo. Minha chance de recomeçar, longe de minha antiga vida amaldiçoada e cheia de desespero.

Eu faria como havia feito antes. Eu seria o anjo dela. A faria reconhecer minha voz, mesmo que perdesse a audição. Que olhasse nos meus olhos fundos, e visse sua alma, assim como um espelho.

-Ah... Acho que não agüento mais. Minha garganta está ardendo. - Queixou-se, pondo uma das mãos delicadas na garganta.

-Eu vou encontrar algo pra que você possa comer e beber. Afinal, faz quanto tempo que você não come?

-Desde... Ah. Não me lembro. -Ela deu um risinho, iluminando ambos os rostos. O meu e o dela.

-Um momento... Acho que tenho alguns biscoitos que Annie me deu. Depois de comermos, posso lhe mostrar... Algumas canções antigas. –Pensei em algumas que talvez fosse cedo demais para lhe mostrar. Como algumas que faziam parte de minha obra: Don Juan Triunfante, como o dueto entre Don Juan e Aminta.

Não, não. Essas músicas aplicavam certo nível de emoção, sentimento e... Pelo amor de deus!Julie è uma garotinha de 9 anos!

Se bem... Que daqui a alguns anos, ela será uma verdadeira flor desabrochando.

Esse rosto de porcelana... Os cachos macios... O narizinho arrebitado, junto aos olhos negros como a noite.

Eu certamente terei muito trabalho afastando-a de homens inoportunos.

Peguei os biscoitos e os reparti para nós dois, arrancando-lhe mais um sorriso quando dei a ela o maior biscoito.

-Hum... Isso è uma delicia! Me lembra o biscoito da minha tia avó.

-Foi uma amiga minha quem o fez. Eu... Fiz-lhe uma visita há uns dias, e então ela me deu alguns biscoitos. -Falei. Julie parecia compenetrada. Observando o lago.

-Lá tem alguma sereia*?-Sua pergunta inocente, quase me fez rir. Quase. Porém permaneci sério e falei-lhe delicadamente.

-Imagino que sim. Se você acreditar, tudo é possível.

- Isso... Seria incrível!Agora... Você não gostaria de alguma ajuda?Você fez quase tudo sozinho.

-Eu não me importo, acredite. Há anos eu perdi minha bonequinha, da qual eu podia cuidar e proteger. Ela não gostava do meu lar... È um prazer poder cuidar de você Julie.

-Essa bonequinha... É essa moça que você amava tanto?Como ela pôde deixar alguém tão sensível e bom como você?

-Meu rosto envenenava o nosso amor. E depois de ameaçar a vida do jovem que ela amava, passou a odiar-me. Porém no fundo, o que me matou foi ver a pena naqueles olhos... Olhando-me como se eu fosse um filhote de monstro digno de dó dos outros! – A lembrança era dolorosa. Suas palavras rudes ecoavam em minha mente, e o gosto de seus lábios formigou em minha boca, deixando-a automaticamente seca.

-Não acredito... Essa moça não pode ser tão cruel. Não importa o rosto. Ela já devia ter visto a sua beleza com os seus atos. -Julie falou séria. Eu talvez não tivesse sido uma boa pessoa nos meus atos também. Mas quem foi morto por mim, estava no meu caminho para conseguir o que eu mais ansiava. Como me arrependo de tais atos impulsivos... Agora pensando bem, essas pessoas morreram em vão, já que esta história está acabada.

-Eu também não fui uma boa pessoa nesse tempo Julie. Não se deixe enganar. Se soubesse de meu passado você sairia correndo. Sou um mostro tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

-Não è verdade. Se você pôde me ajudar, então significa que você tem algo de bom dentro de você. Mas não se preocupe. Eu jamais vou correr de você Erik. Na verdade, você è o segundo homem mais gentil que eu conheci. Só não è o primeiro por causa do meu pai. -Ela sorriu tristemente.

Ah, palavras assim são um bálsamo para uma alma ferida. Mesmo tendo em mente que não são verdadeiras, eram reconfortantes. Fazem com que queiramos que fosse verdade e nos tira a preocupação do que pode vir em seguida.

-Obrigado. -Simplesmente falei, dando uma dentada no biscoito em minha mão.

Continuamos a comer em silencio. Porém não era algo desagradável, como geralmente acontece. Era como se a mente de Julie estivesse em transe, enquanto observava o lago cor de chumbo. E eu a olhava olhando para lago. Como uma corrente, ou uma espécie de telepatia silenciosa.

Minutos depois, ela se virou, e fixou seus olhos nos meus, como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo. Como estava confuso pela ação repentina, eu involuntàriamente comecei a cantarolar uma das árias em dueto que eu costumava cantar com Christine.

-Que música è essa?-Perguntou minha pequena companheira.

-Uma das minhas canções prediletas. -Falei com um meio sorriso. -Gostaria de cantá-la comigo?Ficaria perfeita com sua voz.

-Seria uma honra!- Ela exclamou. Seus olhos cor de ônix cintilaram.

Rapidamente rabisquei em um papel mofado e gasto, a letra da canção. Cantei-lhe um pedaço, e com incrível facilidade, Julie me acompanhou cantando com perfeição.

_In sleep he sang to me. And in dreams He came. That voice witch calls to me. And speaks my name. Oh do I dream again? `Cause now I felt. The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mint._

_-Sing once again with me .Our strange duet. My power over you, grow strong again._

E seguimos cantando varias musicas pelo resto do dia. Eu a corrigindo quando era necessário, e ela acompanhava com um talento... Bom não tem palavras para expressar isso. Só o que posso dizer è que parecia uma cantora com vários anos de carreira, não uma criança brincando com a própria voz como um brinquedo novo.

Sua voz de timbre suave dava uma nova vida às minhas músicas melancólicas.

Logo me veio à mente que precisaríamos comprar comida em breve. E também eu devia fazer minha primeira 'aparição' para os tolos supersticiosos desse teatro. Hum... Seria uma ótima idéia dizer que eu sou o meu próprio espírito. Espero que dê certo.

Mas como os artistas acreditam em tudo relacionado a superstições e sorte, um desafio com certeza não vai ser.

Outra coisa me veio à cabeça. Em pouco tempo Julie deveria ir para a academia de balé do teatro... E eu não a teria perto de mim por muito tempo. Talvez ela até se esquecesse desse lugar. Eu... Não quero deixá-la ir. Isso pode soar infantil, mas ela è minha, e isso seria como entregá-la a outras pessoas que moldariam sua mente de acordo com as próprias crenças.

Mas isso seria para um bem maior. Não posso fazê-la brilhar estando escondida num porão sombrio como esse. E obviamente eu irei observar cada passo, respiração, movimento e expressão que ela dê ou faça longe de mim.

Mas ainda posso dizer que tenho tempo. Só irei mandá-la para lá quando houver conhecido bem esse local. Quando as paredes e alçapões obedecerem a mim como se eu mesmo os tivesse construído.

-Porque você parou de cantar?- Ela perguntou, olhando do papel rabiscado para o mim.

-Eu estava apenas pensando em algumas... Ações futuras. Pensando que daqui a um tempo você terá que ir para o teatro lá em cima. E em como vai ser solitário sem tê-la comigo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!Porque eu teria que ir lá pra cima?Eu prometi...

-Eu vou olhar por você a todo instante minha criança. E você não vai me abandonar. Nem eu a você. De qualquer jeito, isso não è coisa para pensarmos agora. Ainda há tempo até que isso seja necessário. - Tentando passar segurança na voz, eu lancei-lhe um olhar carinhoso. Ou eu pensei que havia sido, pois no segundo seguinte ela me encarou, com os olhos marejados.

-Não quero ficar longe daqui... - Ela agarrou-se a mim novamente. Como Julie era baixinha, tive de me abaixar para que me abraçasse direito. Afaguei seus cachos macios, e cantarolei uma melodia simples enquanto ela soluçava e repetia 'não vou sair daqui. Nunca. '.

Com isso eu quase desisti de deixá-la ir. Porém, não è agora que vou deixá-la. Ainda leva tempo até se conhecer um teatro inteiro. Assim espero.

Logo depois, senti seu peso pender em meus braços, e vi que ela havia adormecido novamente.

Era bom que ela dormisse, já que seu sono havia sido irregular desde que viemos para cà.

Sem minha máscara, e sentindo o ar fresco que vinha da rua que passava pelos dutos subterrâneos, me dei conta que com esse clima, podíamos ambos ficar doentes.

Como não havia nada para servir de cama ainda, eu me encostei à parede mais próxima, e cobri a nós dois com minha capa, num improviso de cobertor.

Não que eu sentisse realmente frio. O calor que emanava dela me tirava todas as sensações de desconforto que existem. Mas isso era o mais certo para reter o vento.

Nada a afastaria de mim. Matava-me ter de tomar a decisão de afastar, mesmo que falsamente, a primeira pessoa que retribuía ao meu amor de forma tão segura. Sem um pingo de medo ou hesitação em tocar em mim com meu rosto horrendo.

Não sei se foi por meu coração ter sofrido da carência do calor humano, e do amor que me foi negado de tantas maneiras, que esse sentimento è tão forte agora, mas não acho que seja cedo demais para afirmar que eu já a amo. Não como a paixão doente que eu havia sentido antes. Este era um sentimento mais cálido, e sereno. Algo que me completava, e preenchia o vazio que habitara em mim durante tanto tempo. Também não era romântico. Era algo... Que não tinha definição por si só.

Por isso, se Julie me deixasse sangrando como Christine fizera há alguns dias, eu não suportaria. Quanto mais esse bálsamo me cura mais ele se torna vital. È como uma droga.

Que me mantinha cativo a cada minuto de contato.

* Quem leu o livro entendeu a citação XP Mas pra não comprometer a integridade do novo Erik que é contra a violência, eu resolvi deixar a 'Sereia ' de fora disso.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Hey people! Mais um cap postado! Bom, neste capitulo foi dada uma pequena dica do passado da Julie, e se alguém adivinhar, o cap será postado logo que eu vir a review! Se não, só sexta feira que vem =)

Espero que estejam gostando! Bjooos

Kashiri chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Mais alguns dias depois, na festa de casamento do visconde de Chagny...**

Havia luzes e pessoas por toda parte. Música dança alegria e festa.

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito para Christine, que nesse momento adentrava o salão gigantesco vestida em um magnífico vestido de seda branca, de braços dados com seu mais novo marido.

-E então minha querida, está contente?-Seu verdadeiro príncipe; amor; e marido perguntou-lhe num sussurro em sua orelha.

-Impossível não estar!- Respondeu, sorrindo. –Todos que eu mais amo estão aqui, para celebrar nossa união. E... Oh, a festa está maravilhosa. Não acredito que arrumou isso tudo em pouco mais de uma semana!

-Sou capaz de milagres por você. -Ele respondeu rindo, e logo lhe indicou a multidão que festejava.

Após passear por um longo tempo passando de mesa em mesa, e cumprimentando educadamente cada membro da família de Raoul, e de amigos e parentes distantes, a noiva que estava exausta seguiu para a mesa onde se encontravam Meg, Madame Giry, e alguns parentes que ela havia conhecido depois de sua adoção.

Christine logo percebeu o rosto triste e ansioso da mulher ao lado de Madame Giry. Não lhe reconheceu de imediato, porém, quando levantou o rosto suas feições pareceram mais familiares. Cumprimentou-a sorrindo ao lembrar seu nome.

-Rafaela!Há quanto tempo que não a vejo!-Christine falou, e a mulher ruiva levantou-se para cumprimentá-la mais adequadamente.

- Sim Christine. Faz realmente muito tempo. Fico feliz em vê-la tão realizada e radiante.

-Muito obrigada, mas... Você me parece um pouco atormentada. Aconteceu algo?E onde está sua filhinha?-Perguntou. Raoul sentou-se ao lado da esposa, e observou atentamente a conversa das duas mulheres.

Porém Madame Giry a interrompeu quando ia falar.

-Por favor, Rafaela!Não vá atormentar Christine no dia de seu casamento.

-Tia!Você deveria ser mais compreensiva comigo! Não vê a desgraça que se abateu sobre mim?Oh minha querida prima, você pergunta de mim e de minha filha?Pois ela sumiu! Foi seqüestrada!-A mulher disse dramaticamente, e com o rosto branco e lívido como papel.

Christine arregalou os olhos, junto a seu noivo. Como assim a pequena Julie, de quem havia tomado conta durante a adolescência (nesse caso 13/14 anos), havia sido seqüestrada?!

-Quem ousaria fazer uma barbaridade dessas?-Raoul falou indignado. - Seqüestrar uma garotinha? Uma pessoa sem coração!

-Pare de drama Rafaela! Você fala como a vítima da historia, porém você è quem largava sua filha na rua, ou em casa. Sem o que comer, e ia aos bares tentar ganhar algum 'sustento'! Agora veja no que deu!A culpa não è de ninguém além de sua.

-Mamãe, não diga coisas tão cruéis à prima Rafa. -Meg intercedeu. -Você se lembra dela não Christine? Juliet, ou Julie como você a chamava. Era bem pequena quando se viram, mas você me ajudava a olhá-la quando prima Rafa saìa.

Lágrimas cristalinas começaram a preencher seus olhos. Raoul, ao perceber logo as afastou.

-Não se preocupe meu amor. Tenho certeza que vocês vão achá-la em breve, sã e salva.

-Oh Raoul, você não entende. Julie era como minha irmãzinha. Minha pequena bonequinha de porcelana querida... Deus, onde estará ela?- As lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos novamente, ao pensar na menina frágil e delicada, perdida nas ruas, ou pior ainda, nas mãos de um maníaco louco...

Um lampejo veio à sua mente ao proferir tais palavras mentalmente. Um rosto para ser especifico. Um rosto retorcido de dor, e desfigurado e horrendo do lado direito.

Erik. Ele havia desaparecido na noite da tragédia do lustre no teatro, e pensou que depois daquilo nunca mais ouviria falar dele. Seu rosto empalideceu com o pensamento, e suas mãos ficaram geladas de imediato.

-Christine, você está bem?-Meg lhe perguntou, notando o estado em que ela se encontrava. A garota loira já havia chegado à mesma conclusão que a 'irmã'. Podia muito bem haver um dedo do protegido de sua mãe por traz desse sumiço repentino de Julie. Porém, como Madame Giry, Meg conhecia Rafaela e estivesse onde estivesse Julie estaria mil vezes melhor do que estaria com sua madrasta.

-Sim Meg... Apenas tive um pensamento perturbador. Mas não è nada. Apenas estou angustiada com essa noticia! Uma criança tão pequena...

-Você então deve saber a aflição em que me encontro minha cara prima!Minha filhinha... -Rafaela deu um soluço e baixou o rosto.

-Já chamaram a policia Senhora?Há quanto tempo sua filha sumiu?- O visconde de Chagny perguntou, tomando as dores da esposa no caso.

-Bom... Já faz quase uma semana desde que notei que ela sumiu.

-_Você_ notou que ela sumiu? Há!-Annie Giry falou indignada. –Se eu não houvesse visitado vocês você não teria nem sequer se tocado que sua filha havia sumido!

-Não seja tão severa comigo, minha tia... Eu andava tão ocupada e cansada por causa de meu trabalho que mal podia me concentrar no que quer que fosse!

-Ora... Só não lhe passo outro sermão, pois o momento não è propício. E espero que tenha ficado contente Rafaela. Conseguiu estragar o casamento de Christine!

-Não se preocupe... Eu fico feliz em ser informada. Eu gosto demais de Julie, e pode ter certeza que ajudarei a achá-la custe o que custar.

-Talvez se oferecêssemos uma recompensa para quem a encontrar... Com certeza seria muito mais eficiente!- Sugeriu Raoul.

-Você faria isso mesmo Visconde?!-Rafaela disse com as lagrimas subitamente secando e os olhos brilharam ao ouvir a palavra 'recompensa'.-Oh!Deus o abençoe!-Ela falou beijando-lhe as mãos.

Madame Giry tinha vontade de espancar a sobrinha. Felizmente ela conteve-se e apenas a fulminou com o olhar, como quem repreende uma criança mal educada tentando não gritar. Porém a mulher mal olhou para ela. Estava ocupada demais ouvindo e discutindo com Raoul e Christine o assunto sobre o resgate da menina.

Ao voltarem para casa Christine e Raoul já haviam se recomposto e estavam alegres de novo, com a solução do problema de Julie, e por terem finalmente consumado o amor que há tanto sentiam um pelo outro.

Passaram uma lua de mel maravilhosa e doce, em Londres, amando um ao outro com uma paixão interminável. Ao voltarem, logo se empenharam como condenados a preencherem todas as áreas da cidade de Paris com cartazes de 'Desaparecida' onde continha a foto de Julie, o endereço da casa do Visconde e em grandes letras destacadas liam-se as palavras:

'**RECOMPENSA PARA QUEM A ACHAR!100, 000 francos. Tratar com o Visconde Raoul de Chagny**'

Christine sentia-se aliviada, porém aflita também. Confusão e calma borbulhavam dentro dela. E se Erik tivesse pegado mesmo a sobrinha por vingança? E se a estivesse torturando nesse momento?Ou pior, manipulando-a como fizera com ela! Por Deus, se Julie estivesse com aquele anjo sombrio, nunca mais voltariam a vê-la.

Porém, uma parte de sua mente insistia em confortá-la e dizia que era impossível que ele a tivesse pego. Nunca falara com ele sobre ela, ou ele tivera algum contato com uma fotografia dela para identificá-la. O que acabava descartando a possibilidade de que ela houvesse sido seqüestrada por ele.

Isso sem contar que ele estava morto.

Seu corpo havia sido encontrado á praticamente um mês.

Mas então porque è que ainda possuía a sensação de que algo terrível estava para acontecer?

Era uma linda manhã de sábado, porém acordou com esses pensamentos perturbadores... Talvez ela precisasse de um calmante. Aninhou-se no peito desnudo de seu amado, e se encolheu ali.

Raoul a abraçou com carinho. Aproveitava cada momento junto à esposa, enquanto os deveres não o chamavam de manhã. Se dependesse dele, jamais se afastaria de Christine. Nem por um momento. Ainda mais nesse estado de fragilidade em que se encontrava.

Ele compreendia que a menina era muito querida por ela, e para reconfortá-la e à mãe aflita (que não estava tão aflita assim), ele havia oferecido uma recompensa para quem a achasse.

Mas não possuíam noticias, e haviam se passado quase duas semanas!Varias pessoas trouxeram crianças de diversos jeitos, pensando em ganhar o dinheiro fácil.

Mas sua esposa conhecia a criança. Parecia que falava da própria filha quando se referia a ela, e sendo que não se viam há muito tempo. Christine com certeza reconheceria a menina onde quer que fosse, mesmo que se passassem vários e vários anos, ela a reconheceria.

Raoul sorriu com um novo pensamento a mente. Ela certamente daria uma mãe maravilhosa. Precisaria dar-lhe um filho logo para que ela pudesse concentrar toda essa fragilidade e carinho maternal em sua própria criança.

-Você acha que vamos encontrá-la? - Ela perguntou, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Raoul.

-Estamos fazendo todo o possível. E... Acho que acabamos de começar a procurar, então não devemos ter grandes expectativas. Mas de qualquer modo... Você deveria preocupar-se com uma criança... Bom, que seja nossa, e não com a da sua prima.

-O que você sugere?-Ela sorriu, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar. Um riso rápido cruzou seus lábios rosados. -Ah, eu entendi a sua indireta. È que... Olhe Raoul, eu gostaria mais do que qualquer coisa, ter um... Não, vários filhos com você. Mas não acho que agüentaria nove meses no momento. A menos que eu já esteja com uma no útero.

Ele fez uma careta, sem entender o que ela quisera dizer.

-Hum... Eu creio não ter compreendido o que você quis dizer.

-Quero dizer, que eu preciso de Julie em meus braços agora. Preciso de uma criança. E uma que já possa me abraçar, e que já possa me chamar de mamãe... -Seus olhos vaguearam pelo quarto, com um brilho profundo e distante.

-Ora, isso não è problema também minha querida. -Ele a reconfortou. -Podemos muito bem adotar uma criança!-Ele sorriu, encorajando-a a fazer o mesmo. Os olhos castanhos de sua esposa brilharam e ela abriu o sorriso desejado.

-Seria realmente maravilhoso!Não deixarei de procurar Julie jamais, porém esse vazio poderá ser preenchido com essa nova criança! Eu irei me esforçar para ser a melhor mãe possível, para essa criança e para os nossos futuros filhos meu amor!- Sua emoção era tanta que ela possuía lágrimas nos olhos. Abraçaram-se e logo se envolveram num longo beijo.

Sim, eles eram pura alegria. Christine estava tão exultante de sua própria felicidade e futuro, que parecia sorrir-lhe, que acabou por deixar de lado os pensamentos perturbadores que tivera a respeito de Erik e Julie.

Mal ela sabia que no futuro, para trazer a garota de volta seriam necessários mais do que cartazes espalhados pela rua.

E tão logo quanto havia dito que faria, Raoul arrumou à amada esposa a criança que ela tanto desejava. Um lindo menino chamado Luke de cabelos claros e olhos cinzentos com mais ou menos 10 anos de idade.

Uma criança da mesma faixa etária de Julie. Era isso o que desejava. Um filho para educar e que compreendesse o amor de Christine pela menina que não era sua, mas que fazia parte de seu coração como se fosse carne de sua carne.

E assim Luke conheceu a menina que nunca sequer havia visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Olááá pessoas! de verdade DESCULPAAAA POR DEMORAR TANTOOO, JURO QUE NÃO É CULPA MINHA EU SER UMA DISGRAÇA COM PRAZOS E HORÁRIOS T.T. Bom, vcs já ficam avisados né? Se eu disse q um cap é pra daqui 2 dias podem esperar ele daqui a uns meses porque eu realmente sou um desastre com frequencia de postagem... Mas aí está! E já descobrimos quem a nossa querida Julie é, hehehe... E a entrada do Luke, o nosso novo mini-Raoul (olha eu dando spoiler XP) as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes muahhahahaha #risada domal

Bom espero q tenham curtido esse cap, e pra compensar a espera das minhas leitoras queridas o cap 5 vai ser postado tipo, AGORA! Isso podem ter certeza q rola pq ele 'já foi passado pro FF. Beijoos galera

Kashiri chan *0*


	5. Chapter 5

**Capìtulo 5:**

Na rua pessoas andavam apressadas por toda a parte. Ocupadas com seus afazeres, e correndo a todo instante.

De traz de um bar, um vulto negro observava. Sim, ele observava. A diferença era que sua atenção não era dirigida às pessoas corridas, ou às variadas lojas que se encontravam no centro de Paris.

Ele fulminava com um ódio crescente o cartaz de '_desaparecida_' pendurada em diversos lugares diferentes, e que continha a foto de uma jovem garotinha de 9 anos, e que tinha em letras de negrito o nome do Visconde de Chagny.

Atravessando as pessoas apressadas, o vulto arrancou com fúria o papel da parede, e comprimiu a raiva que sentia, pois o ódio era tanto que ele gritaria se não estivesse em um local público.

Depois de rasgar a maior quantidade possível de cartazes, ele voltou-se para um vendedor de frutas. Para a sorte do vendedor, o homem usava um chapéu de abas largas o suficiente para que seu rosto não fosse visível, pois além do rosto do homem estar com os olhos injetados de ódio, ele também levava uma máscara.

**Erik POV:**

Cachorro maldito! Riquinho estúpido e destruidor de sonhos! Eu o amaldiçôo para sempre Raoul de Chagny!

Como è que ousa aparecer com algo repulsivo assim na minha frente?!Já não me arrancou o coração uma vez, e não satisfeito, deseja tirar-me uma segunda?Ora, pois que venha. E dessa vez estará pedindo por guerra.

Calma. Acalme-se. Lembre-se que isso è apenas um aviso. Logicamente ninguém vai pensar em procurá-la em baixo de um teatro. Está tudo bem. E além de tudo, è só eu mantê-la comigo, e não expô-la às ruas à noite que está tudo bem.

Agora eu devo comprar logo alguma comida. Já faz alguns dias que eu não compro nada. E è bom que esteja frio. Assim ninguém estranha o meu chapéu com abas relativamente grandes demais.

Dei um pequeno sorriso ao avistar uma pequena banca de frutas frescas. A primeira coisa que me veio à mente seria que Julie iria adorar os morangos vermelhos e bonitos que se encontravam na frente do balcão. Era época de natal, por isso fazia sentido que os morangos estivessem tão bonitos, e tão baratos.

Apontei ao vendedor os morangos, e fiz um gesto como para indicar que eu era mudo.

Ele assentiu num gesto de compreensão e logo me embrulhou uma sacola cheia de morangos vermelhos. Indiquei-lhe as uvas roxas próximas aos morangos, e ele as embalou também.

Eu lhe estendi o dinheiro, pegando de suas mãos a sacola, e dirigindo-me até outro lugar onde pudesse comprar pão e uma boa garrafa de vinho (para mim obviamente).

Ao terminar meus afazeres, resolvi passar pelo teatro onde um dia foram meus domínios.

A estrutura parecia apenas um pouco abalada por fora, com telhas caídas por todo lugar, vigas de madeira espalhadas, e também com a pintura toda... Hm... Manchada.

Porém eu sabia as dimensões de minha 'obra'. Por isso não fiquei nem um pouco surpreso ao entrar e observar a deprimente cena de cinzas e destruição por toda a parte.

Caminhei lentamente por entre o local desolado, e fui para a parede ao fundo do palco, onde se encontrava uma de minhas passagens secretas. Deixei minhas compras num canto, e adentrei minha conhecida escuridão do Opera Populaire.

Após andar por todos os túneis e escadas escuros que haviam por lá, cheguei a frente ao meu conhecido lago, e pude ver ao longe os resquícios de meu esconderijo.

Atravessei o lago a pé (já que não era lá muito fundo), e puxei a alavanca que levantava as grades de ferro. Não demoraram a subirem ao meu comando. Senti que o teatro, e meu antigo lar me reconheciam. Como uma obra arquitetônica reconhece seu construtor.

Passei os olhos vagarosamente por tudo. Minhas coisas estavam praticamente intocadas!Realmente eu estou surpreso. Imaginava ver tudo desarrumado, ainda mais depois de terem formado um grupo para me caçar e terem encontrado esse lugar. Ninguém havia bagunçado coisa alguma. Ou queimado. Ou roubado.

Bom, talvez pelo motivo de que não havia nada de valor monetário que valesse a pena roubar. Mas estava cheio de coisas com valor sentimental.

Realmente, as lembranças eram quase dolorosas. Mas de certa forma vivificantes. Como se fossem choques. Meus antigos desenhos, minha pequena maquete do teatro, minhas máscaras, e minhas músicas.

Todo o trabalho que eu havia feito. Tudo intacto, com apenas uma camada de poeira de diferença. Peguei com carinho minhas músicas e observei cautelosamente cada uma. Após ver a todas, as coloquei em uma caixa de madeira próxima, e deixei tudo separado. Acho que vou pegar de volta algumas coisinhas.

Passei pelo local varias e varias vezes. Relembrando tudo o que eu havia passado, lagrimas saíram dos meus olhos. De início por causa das lembranças tristes que eu tinha, mas depois foram pela alegria de poder ter um futuro diferente.

O que eu ia levar estava preparado: Minhas músicas, minhas antigas roupas (pois as que eu vestia já estavam se transformando em trapos), e alguns outros objetos a parte que levei em uma caixa média.

Usei a passagem que levava diretamente à rua, e voltei à entrada para pegar a comida que havia comprado.

Aproveitei e acabei 'pegando emprestado' o cavalo que estava parado do outro lado da rua. E devo admitir, foi bem mais fácil para carregar toda a bagagem.

Já estava escuro, porém eu podia ouvir o barulho do ensaio que havia dentro do teatro. Ao que parece haveria uma nova peça em breve.

Cuidadosamente, e sem que ninguém me visse, pus todas as minhas novas aquisições para dentro através da janelinha pequena que havia por lá.

A terminar ouvi o som de alguns passos em minha direção. E agora?Como esconder tanta coisa tão rapidamente?

Porém quando os passos se aproximaram mais, um alívio imenso me percorreu ao ouvir a conhecida voz de meu pequeno anjo.

-Você voltou!- Ela falou com lagrimas nos olhos. -Eu... Fiquei preocupada com você. -Eu não esperei mais para abraçá-la.

-Não se preocupe. Eu já voltei. Desculpe-me por demorar. Isso não vai acontecer mais.

-Eu estava com medo de você estar com problemas, e então saí daqui escondido por uma porta diferente.

Eu congelei ao ouvir aquilo. Ela havia _saído?!_Com cartazes de busca espalhados por toda a cidade?!

- Você o quê?!-Perguntei inquieto.

-Eu... Acabei me perdendo na rua, e um homem começou a me perseguir. Ele dizia coisas sem sentido como 'aqui está o prêmio!' e 'estou rico!Venha aqui menina!'.

Ao ouvir aquilo, minha expressão passou de medo, para raiva. Não. Ódio seria uma descrição melhor. Ódio ao perseguidor da minha pequena menina, e também do maldito visconde de Chagny que pôs a minha nova aluna como um prêmio a se ganhar.

- Você não vai sair daqui de novo. Nunca mais. - Minha voz era gélida. Ela deve ter se assustado, pois seu corpo se contraiu junto a mim. -Quem a perseguiu?

-Eu não me lembro direito. Os homens lá de fora são muito maus... –Ela falou, afastando-se de mim por um momento. –Você me assustou com o jeito que falou disso. O que aconteceu?

-Estão procurando por você. -Lhe falei sem rodeios. -Querem tirar você de mim. O homem que tirou minha outra aluna de mim, agora está tentando tirar você também. Esse homem è muito mau. Você deve fugir dele se o vir.

Seus olhos negros se arregalaram. Mas apesar disso, me ajudou a levar o restante das coisas para... Bom, algo parecido com um 'lar'.

-Esse homem è como?

-Loiro com cabelos compridos. Seus olhos são castanhos, e ele è muito rico. O chamam Raoul, o de Visconde de Chagny.

-Certo. Se o vir, eu saio correndo. -Ela falou animada, como se participasse de um jogo.

-Se o vir Julie, corra mesmo. Se ele a pegar, você terá que ser mais esperta do que ele para fugir. Volte pra mim. -Lhe falei de maneira persuasiva, e o mais convicta que pude, para que a mensagem penetrasse em sua mente.

-Eu sou esperta. E mesmo se eu não conseguisse sair de lá, você viria atrás de mim não è?-Sua voz soou com tanta inocência que meu coração se encheu com o sorriso que iluminou seu rosto de porcelana.

Eu lancei a ela um sorriso terno.

-Nunca duvide disso. Eu a traria de volta nem que você estivesse nas profundezas do inferno.

Apesar da comparação medonha, ela não se mostrou assustada. Apenas seguiu sorrindo enquanto carregava uma das caixas de madeira que eu havia trazido.

-O que você trouxe?Não consegui ver direito porque está tudo guardado.

-São minhas coisas. As que ficavam no outro teatro.

-Devem ser incríveis!-Ela começou a saltitar na minha frente. - Você pegou o que exatamente?

-Algumas roupas, minhas musicas, e... Ah! Acho que tem algo aqui que você vai gostar.

-Uma surpresa?Que bom!-Ela ficou ainda mais eufórica. Ela ajudou-me a por as coisas no pequeno barco, e fizemos a travessia sem problemas. Ao tirarmos tudo de lá de dentro, Julie começou a perguntar animadamente sobre a surpresa.

-Por favoooor! Me mostra, me mostra!

-Paciência. -Eu tirava minhas roupas da caixa, e logo que terminei no fundo eu vi um brilho metálico.

Ah, aqui está.

Peguei delicadamente a caixinha de musica de papel machê.

Maravilhada, Julie tocou-o e levantou sua tampa, de onde era possível ouvir a musica alegre que soava como uma valsa.

A vi fechar os olhos, e aumentar o sorriso. Ela havia gostado de verdade.

-È lindo. -Ela falou me olhando nos olhos, como se fosse ver dentro da minha alma.

Eu dei um meio sorriso, e tirei o cabelo de seus olhos.

Assim peguei uma muda de roupa para me trocar. Já não agüentava mais a mesma roupa por tanto tempo.

Enquanto Julie se divertia observando a caixinha, eu fui me trocar. Mudei meu traje escuro, para uma blusa branca mais leve, uma calça limpa, outra peruca de cabelos negros (eu havia pegado algumas também), e minha máscara branca. Hm... Aqui em baixo è um pouco fresco. Melhor achar uma roupa mais quente para Julie antes que esfrie demais.

Eu havia me tocado só agora que ela também estivera vestindo a mesma roupa nos últimos dias (ou semanas?).

Sorri ao pensar em fazer um vestido para ela. Um para agora, que ela possa correr e sujar, e um para quando crescer, e for minha noiva.

Pode parecer impróprio de minha parte pensar nisso agora, porém eu não tenho pensamentos... Hm... 'sacanas' com ela, por assim dizer. E por outro lado não consigo vê-la de forma diferente, ainda que meu coração esteja, mesmo que em partes, batendo em compassos dolorosos por Christine.

Mas isso não era importante. Julie teria a vida que Christine recusou. Julie ficaria ao meu lado e Christine seguiria sua própria vida normalmente. E nunca mais ouviria falar de mim.

È claro, eu não farei nada contra ela, se ela (ou aquele almofadinhas do marido dela) não fizer nada para me tirar meu tesouro.

A avistei brincando com a caixa de música. Passava os dedos levemente pelo macaquinho, como se tivesse medo que ele quebrasse. Ela cantarolava a melodia e balançava os pés conforme o ritmo.

Aquele era sem dúvida um quadro adorável. Sem mais demora, peguei papéis (que apesar de amarelados ainda estavam secos), e a caneta que havia no meio dos entulhos.

Captei suas feições adoráveis rapidamente, antes que mudasse de posição. Passei a desenhar cautelosamente a cena, e ela, de tão absorta que estava mal percebeu.

Alguns minutos depois ela se levantou, e meu desenho estava quase completo. Dei alguns poucos retoques, e depois o guardei.

-Você realmente gostou dessa música não è?

-Sim!È realmente linda, e alegre. Se parece uma valsa rápida de ritmada.

-E è isso mesmo. Já que nós temos uma aula agora, você gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse a música completa?

-Eu adoraria!

-Ótimo. –Sentei-me no banco do órgão, e comecei a tocar a melodia, que apesar de parecer bem mais sombria, ainda era reconhecível.

Ela cantarolou junto comigo, porém eu parei de tocar.

-Porque parou? Estava muito bonito!

-Bom você ainda não fez os exercícios de aquecimento. Não pode cantar ainda. -Lhe dei como desculpa. A verdade era que a maior parte da música me trazia lembranças nada agradáveis.

Ela se aqueceu, e logo pediu para que eu tocasse novamente. Eu o fiz, sem maiores problemas. E seguimos cantando por um bom tempo. Sua voz ainda era... Bom, como descrever... Frágil. Como se fosse feita de cristal, e precisasse ser fortificada. E por isso ela acabou por ter algumas dificuldades na música. Mas nada que eu não a ajude a consertar.

Sem dúvida, ela foi abençoada como poucas cantoras são. Milhares de mulheres tentam alcançar notas agudas que lhes são negadas de nascença, e è assim que muitas vezes perdem a voz no meio de um espetáculo.

Mas Julie parecia alcançar a todas com a mesma naturalidade que alguém diz: '_Olá,como vai você?_'. Realmente magnífico de se ouvir. Ela só precisa aprender a manter a nota. Quando o fizer, vai ser a soprano mais jovem e talentosa que Paris jamais ouviu falar.

-Por hoje chega. Ou vai acabar sem voz. -Falei, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

-Posso então ir brincar no lago?-Perguntou ela.

-Claro. As lições por hoje se encerram.

Ela estava andando em direção ao lago, quando se virou e falou com um tom observador.

-Como você fez isso com o seu cabelo?Ele era loiro, e agora è preto!-Perguntou como se eu tivesse feito surgir jóias brilhantes por toda parte.

-Isso è segredo. -Pus um dedo sobre meus lábios em sinal de segredo.

-Uau!-Ela riu. -Um dia gostaria de mudar a cor do meu cabelo também. Minha mãe dizia que os homens gostam de mulheres ruivas, e de olhos azuis como o céu. Por isso ela pintou o cabelo.

Olhei para ela, estupefato. Como a mãe dela fora_ louca _o suficiente para dizer algo tão absurdo?!

-Nunca mais diga isso. Seus cabelos são lindos! E seus olhos podem não ser azuis como o céu, mas são mais lindos ainda. São negros como a noite. E a noite è infinitamente superior ao dia. -Falei com olhando- a nos olhos.

- Nossa. Eu nunca tinha pensado assim. -Julie perdeu o foco do olhar por um segundo. - Obrigada Erik. Ops. Mestre. -Ela se corrigiu com uma risada e entrou no lago de roupa e tudo.

Enquanto Julie nadava, e se divertia no lago (que era raso até certo ponto), eu arrumava a comida que havia comprado para comermos.

Numa tentativa semi-fracassada de fazer um piquenique com os panos velhos e empoeirados que havia lá em baixo, eu coloquei as frutas, e alguns pedaços de pão com manteiga ao lado. Abri a garrafa de vinho barato, e dei um pequeno gole.

-Não demore muito no banho. –Falei, observando-a nadar de um lado para o outro em ziguezague.

-Ah, eu não quero sair. A água está mais quente do que aí fora. -Ela disse com um biquinho, antes de submergir novamente.

-Você não pode ficar aí pra sempre. -Disse em tom de desafio.

-Eu posso tentar. - Respondeu ela, aceitando a brincadeira, e nadou para mais fundo no lago.

- Bom, se você ficar aí não vai conseguir comer. Ou dormir. Sem falar que vai ficar com a pele toda enrugada.

Ouvi sua risada soando por um momento, mas de repente ela foi interrompida por uma tosse e um gemido baixo, seguido pelo barulho de ela se debatendo em baixo d água.

Ela estava se afogando.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHAAAAAAAAAAAN! Climão de suspense... Ai minha Deusa, oque será que vai acontecer com a Julie? Será que o nosso amado Erik vai salvá-la a tempo? E se não salvar, como ele poderá continuar a viver sem o anjo que o tirou da escuridão? Nossa eu sou muito má mesmo... Primeiro eu digo q vou atualizar a fic em uma semana e atraso 2 meses, agora eu páro a fic num momento (pra dizer o mínimo) mega-tenso e sabe-se lá Deus quando o próximo cap vai vir! Realmente eu sou terrível muahhahahaha

Mentira, eu juro q vou tentar ao máximo organizar uma freqüencia de postagem :)

E MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO AS LEITORAS LINDAS E MARAVILHOSAS QUE MANDAM REVIEWS! Vcs são o motivo por eu continuar postando *o* amo vcs!

Bjoos

Kashiri chan


End file.
